


My fair lady

by Kandai



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Disturbing Themes, Multi, Russian Roulette, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a Moran, elle et un flingue entre eux. Oh et Jim qui chante dans un coin, aussi. " London bridge is fallin' down, fallin' down, fallin' down... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fair lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, BBC Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Septembre 2012.
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Guidés par le destin " sur la commu lj 7_couples.

** My fair lady **

* * *

Le pays des Ivans a seul ces perles noires,  
D'une contrée en deuil symboles sans couleur.

 **Wanda** – Alfred de Vigny, _Les Destinées._

* * *

 

— _London Bridge is fallin’ down, fallin’ down, fallin’ down…_

Le ton grinçant de Jim dans les oreilles, Molly regarde ses ongles. Elle les a manucurés avant de venir mais il reste une imperfection sur le majeur droit, un écaillement de son vernis carmin qui rend tout son travail horriblement laid. La jeune femme mord doucement sa lèvre peinte, ennuyée : Jim l’a vue, cette trace où l’ongle n’est pas parfaitement peint – évidemment – cependant, il s’est abstenu de commentaire cette fois-ci. Peut-être parce qu’il trouve que la robe rouge qu’elle porte ce soir lui sied bien mieux que celle de la fois d’avant et il n’aurait pas tort : là où la noire de l’autre nuit était discrète, presque simple, celle-ci échancre tellement sa poitrine et découvre tant ses jambes pâles et maigres qu’il n’y a guère de place pour l’imagination. Ses cheveux relevés dévoilent sa gorge nue avec une pareille provocation et un instant, Molly rêve à croire qu’elle lui plaît ainsi, sauvage et fière.

Ou peut-être que Jim est tout simplement de bonne humeur.

— _London Bridge is fallin’ down…_

Moran, quant à lui, apprécie certainement la vue plongeante qu’il a sur ses seins, affalé qu’il est sur le siège en face d’elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, il tourne sa cigarette entre ses doigts calleux, jouant avec les volutes de fumée qui s’en échappent. Ses yeux sombres et affutés ne la quittent pas une seconde et elle regarde toujours ses ongles, obsédée par l’horreur de son vernis.

— _My fair lady._

Jim a terminé son couplet. La tension monte d’un cran, sublimée par le silence ponctué des exhalations enfumées de Moran. Molly fronce le nez ; elle n’a jamais apprécié l’odeur de la cigarette. Ca lui fait tourner la tête – à moins que ce ne soit l’excitation qui commence à monter ? L’anticipation du jeu qui va bientôt commencer ? Toujours debout dans son coin, Jim lui sourit – c’est la plus horrible chose qu’elle ait jamais vue sur le visage d’un homme, ce sourire, et il suffit à la faire frémir de plaisir.

Elle aimerait prolonger un peu le silence, garder intacte l’expression ravie sur le visage du démon qui la fixe depuis les ombres dans le coin quelques secondes encore mais l’illusion ne peut durer plus longtemps : le jeu doit commencer s’ils ne veulent pas finir par s’ennuyer.

Et l’ennui est leur ennemi juré, à tous les trois. D’où l’existence du jeu.

D’où la raison du revolver posé sur la table qui la sépare de Moran.

Jim les surveille avec l’air d’un enfant au pied d’un sapin de Noël particulièrement fourni. Il y a cet air prédateur, cette délectation qui se meut comme une flamme sur ses traits quand il suit de ses yeux affamés les ongles imparfaits de Molly quitter le rebord de la table et caresser l’objet froid, retracer ses contours. Elle engage le jeu, les tente tous les deux alors que leurs regards suivent sans perdre un instant les doigts fins aux extrémités barbouillées d’un rouge maladif qui s’emparent de l’arme glacée qui repose sur la surface métallique.

Elle ne demande pas quelles sont les règles malgré l’envie qui lui taraude le ventre. Tout cela a l’air beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop _facile_ pour être signé Moriarty. Pourtant, il la regarde avec tellement d’avidité quand elle soulève le pistolet qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher d’être troublée – Seigneur, quelle femme ne souhaiterait pas être regardée comme ça ? Il semble prêt à la dévorer, tapi dans son coin comme une araignée, parfait Grand méchant loup devant un petit Chaperon Rouge sans défense.

Molly agite le fusil avec langueur, hypnotisée par le mouvement lent du canon. Elle contemple un instant l’idée de tirer sur le loup qui se cache dans les ombres avant de la repousser presque à regret – oh, le geste serait inédit, surprenant même, mais l’ennui le remplacera trop vite. Jim pourrait se mettre en colère, passé la surprise et il n’est pas dans les intentions de Molly d’énerver Jim.

— Les dames d’abord, ricane Moran, en tirant une autre bouffée de cigarette. Son ton macabre crisse comme une craie sur un tableau noir.

Molly soupèse l’arme, devine les règles tacites. Elles sont simples, presque irréelles : six chambres, une balle, un vainqueur et la chance, le _destin_ goguenard qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le destin ou la main de Jim qui a repris sa chanson ? Peu importe, les deux ne font plus qu’un en ce moment : il est le marionnettiste qui les a poussé sur ces chaises, sous la lumière crue du néon ; c’est encore lui qui a posé une arme entre eux. Il n’y a eu aucun ordre, aucune injonction – juste un SMS invitant ses deux poupées préférées à jouer ensemble. Il en faut moins pour qu’ils accourent, pantins dansant comme des mouches dans le creux de sa main : elle, splendide dans sa robe rouge et lui, presque élégant dans ses chemises froissées et sa cigarette aux lèvres. Victimes volontaires, acteurs d’un jeu qui les dépasse.

Dans les ombres, Moriarty les regarde toujours. Il ne joue pas avec eux, bien sûr.

 _Bien sûr_ , se répète Molly.

— _Build it up with sticks and stones, my fair lady._

Jouant de ses cils charges de mascara, elle lève l’arme à la hauteur de son visage. Le jeu va pouvoir commencer, enfin. Sa main tremble – d’effroi ou d’excitation ? Peu d’importance.

— Attends.

Agacée, Molly coupe son élan et fixe Moran. Il jette son mégot sur le sol froid et se penche par-dessus la table, se décolle à moitié de son siège. Ses lèvres craquelées frôlent les siennes ; elle plisse son nez agressé par les effluves de tabac. Il sourit, _le bâtard_ , et elle l’embrasse agressivement, mord cette bouche venue à sa rencontre. Jim fredonne toujours sa comptine ; toutefois, elle peut dire au son légèrement plus aigu de sa voix qu’il apprécie le spectacle.

— Pour la chance, rétorque Moran, une fois réinstallé sur son siège. Sa lèvre inférieure est rougie – est-ce à cause du sang qui coule paresseusement sur son menton ou de la couleur du rouge à lèvres qu’elle porte ce soir ? _Les deux_ , décide Molly, satisfaite.

— _Sticks and stones will all fall down, all fall down, all fall down…_

Retour au jeu. L’attente a assez duré.

La jeune femme retourne l’arme vers elle, caresse le canon avec son index. Elle sait se servir d’une arme – c’est Moran qui le lui a appris – les gestes qui lui viennent sont diaboliquement familiers. Chacun d’eux lui rappelle pourquoi elle est ici, ce qu’elle fait ici, avec qui et – oh, Seigneur – à quel point elle _adore_ ça.

Finis les sourires d’adolescente, la bouche trop petite, la queue de cheval et l’air timide qu’elle affiche tous les jours à la morgue. Finie ce masque digne d’une collégienne rougissante qu’elle montre à chaque fois que Sherlock Holmes entre dans la pièce, toujours en claquant les portes et en hurlant l’infidélité de la femme de ménage qu’il a croisée dans le couloir, toujours agissant comme s’il était le propriétaire de l’endroit. Finie la gentille petite frimousse ; ici, dans les fils adroits de Jim, elle peut enfin s’abandonner à elle-même.

Guidée par la voix grinçante de Jim – le marionnettiste – Molly avance le canon vers ses lèvres. La chair peinte touche le métal glacé et Molly ne peut réprimer un frisson. Doucement, lascivement, elle pousse le canon entre ses dents, amusée de l’effet qu’a sa mise en scène sur les hommes. Moran s’est tendu quand le métal a touché sa peau, sa petite langue de vipère passant avec lenteur sur ses lèvres rougies ; quant à Jim, il fredonne toujours, sa voix portée dans l’air immobile par un râle de plaisir. Ils aiment la voir ainsi, prendre le canon d’un fusil dans sa bouche comme s’il s’agissait là du sexe d’un homme et non d’une arme prête à prendre sa vie. Elle gémit, regarde le souffle de Moran se couper et les yeux de Jim s’agrandir de désir.

Un instant, Molly se demande de quoi elle aurait l’air si la balle est dans la première chambre. Elle imagine son crâne explosé sur le sol, le sang et les fluides s’écoulant au pied de la table ; elle imagine les rires de Jim et Moran, leurs regards avides, leurs pantalons trop étroits ; elle les imagine, doigts et jambes emmêlés sur la table, perdus dans une étreinte sauvage au-dessus de son cadavre encore chaud.

Elle en jouirait presque à l’idée.

Son sombre fantasme lui arrache un nouveau gémissement, plus lourd, plus puissant encore et Molly ferme les yeux, appréciant avec un nouveau frisson la chaleur inextinguible qui a pris place au creux de son ventre. Son index tremblant trouve la détente et elle profite, retarde la seconde fatale qui sera peut-être sa dernière. C’est le jeu, le hasard, le destin que Jim a choisi pour elle – pour eux.

Et elle est trop prise dans le jeu, trop prise dans les mains habiles de son bourreau pour songer à se révolter contre le danger. Son doigt hésite encore un temps ; sa volonté plie, se coule dans les paroles de l’affreuse comptine qui résonne encore dans l’air figé.

— _Build it up with wood and clay…_

Dans un long soupir, Molly relâche la respiration qu’elle ignorait retenir, pantelante et les joues en feux. La coiffure qu’elle a mis tant de temps à parfaire est certainement ruinée, une partie de son rouge à lèvres est restée sur le métal et elle ne veut même pas songer à quoi ressemble le reste de son maquillage : la jeune femme n’a qu’à lire dans les paires d’yeux qui semblent vouloir la dévorer vivante qu’elle est irrésistible ainsi.

Jim reprend sa chansonnette, les pommettes rougies et un sourire embrumé aux lèvres. Il joue à Dieu avec ses deux pantins dans le creux de sa paume moite, promettant mort et délivrance. La faucheuse macabre et l’ange rédempteur à la fois : un destin à double-tranchant qui les guide tous deux, aveugles et sourds qu’ils sont.

Molly se demande qui sera le mort dont la cervelle barbouillera le sol.

— _Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel…_

Elle repose le revolver sur la table froide. Ses mains tremblent encore un peu et les doigts massifs, entraînés à tuer de Moran saisissent les siens, caressent les paumes avec un désir contenu. Elle a joué le jeu, parfaite petite Molly, et il n’a plus d’yeux que pour elle, n’a plus envie que d’elle dans sa robe rouge. Mais le jeu est loin d’être terminé – ils commencent à peine à s’amuser.

— Ton tour, lui annonce-t-elle d’une voix rauque en coinçant le bout de sa langue entre ses dents, plus joueuse que jamais.

Moran lui répond avec un sourire en coin, séducteur, et embrasse ses ongles. _Pour la chance_ , pense la demoiselle avec une pointe d’humour noir. Jim les fixe toujours avec son air avide, se déplace autour de la table comme un prédateur autour d’une proie et elle lui lance un clin d’œil charmeur quand il se retrouve face à elle. Son partenaire a repris le fusil entre ses mains et le caresse avec adoration. Molly connaît bien Sebastian Moran – les armes à feu sont toute sa vie et cette mort, sous le regard de Jim et devant la gorge offerte de Molly, est mille fois préférable à n’importe quelle autre.

— _Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow…_

Un jour, Moriarty ira trop loin et il les entraînera tous.

Ils le savent, évidemment, et aucun ne fait mine d’entraver le chemin d’épines que le Napoléon du crime trace devant eux. Ils aiment bien trop ce que leur offre Jim pour songer à sortir de son sillage : l’anticipation de chaque retrouvaille, la possibilité à chaque fois pour celle-ci d’être la dernière, la mort qu’ils trompent à chaque soirée… Molly halète tout à coup – la chaleur qui la saisit à la gorge est insupportable, les mains de Jim qui agrippent ses épaules sont brûlantes et les yeux brûlants de désir de Moran sont presque insoutenables.

— Shh, ma chère, ne te détourne pas, lui intime l’homme qui se trouve derrière elle désormais et la voilà avec le regard rivé sur le canon qui franchit les lèvres rougies de Moran. Aguicheur, il suçote un instant le morceau de métal dans sa bouche et elle gémit faiblement quand les dents de Jim se plantent dans la chair de sa gorge offerte, juste sous la jugulaire.

Une balle. Si Moran tire, si Moran meurt, si sa tête explosée tache le mur froid derrière lui –

Jim la mord plus fort encore quand Moran appuie violemment sur la détente. Molly crie et Molly saigne en rouge.

La tête de Moran tient toujours sur ses épaules quand l’arme retombe dans un cliquetis métallique sur la table. Les mains qui la retiennent cessent leurs caresses et la langue râpeuse qui vient lécher la morsure est une invitation plus qu’explicite.

 _Le destin_ , songe-t-elle. Jim ne voulait pas que Moran meure cette fois-ci.

Et comme tous les deux vivent, le jeu doit continuer.

Encore trois chances de rester vivante. Un nouveau frisson.

— _Build it up_ _with silver and gold…_

Sans plus attendre Molly attrape le flingue tiède. C’est son tour et les mains de Jim sont toujours sur elle, vénéneuses et salvatrices à la fois. Mal et remède, le pendule qui balance entre la vie et la mort. C’est lui qui décide de leur vie et de leur mort, c’est lui qui joue le cruel et elle n’a aucune envie de s’y dérober. Face à elle, Moran a glissé une main vers son bas-ventre. Le rouge sur ses lèvres s’est effacé en partie.

Peut-être, songe-t-elle en avalant le canon avec langueur, peut-être qu’aujourd’hui, Jim a décidé de charger le revolver.

Peut-être que ce soir, il y aura un mort étendu et que les survivants baiseront sur son sang tiède, au rythme de la comptine que Jim lui susurre dans l’oreille.

— _My fair lady._

 _Peut-être_ , pense Molly – son doigt presse la détente.

Ses ongles sont peints en rouge.


End file.
